Lancer (Fate/Extra CCC)
Lancer, is a character from Fate/Extra CCC. About Servant of the small devil impression with horns and tail, such as a dragon. Good at close combat using a spear in excess of tall, but can attack at long distance by ultrasonic waves by own Makoe. Personality is very brutal, but my human is looked down as a tool for to be beautiful, to be used human and favorite person in contact with a decent courtesy. In addition, there is also a love quite torture, or to inching death of a thousand cuts the desertion was NPC, is the thoroughness of enough to prepare a torture room in silence to the Master. After it became remembrance, present in the posterity of civilization is deeply impressed by the "Idol", in early observed also that glimpse in behavior There is a thing that has been claiming the class name as "Idol", that of the Master We referred to as the "producer". However, there is a beautiful voice, but it is extreme tone deaf. The first was agreement Master seems to be Ranru kun from the feature. In cooperation to BB from differences of opinion by killing her, Rin Tohsaka, Lani = VIII and many times it has changed the Master. But will be the Hakuno Kishinami to time and again war, finally trapped in ice wall that Rin has created, it has been sealed, while raising the tragic cry. Mana Erzsebet Bathory. 16 century is the Kingdom of Hungary nobility, serial killer with the nickname of "The Countess". Person who is also the model of the vampire legend. Lord of the historical street hobby, preference, in owner of personality, such as Chi-yoku Miya torture, extend gleefully to atrocities in history she is said to Tashinan. For that dragon horns and tail can be seen in appearance, it is the effect of the magic humanized by Like the Lancer of blood wet armor "innocent of monster." Although the blood wet armor Lancer was bent twisted its way through the world of the creation of the post, it is affecting the image by behavior that was performed in his lifetime in the case of her. Takara-gu is "Ryuna Kaminarikoe (Kirentsu-Sakanyi)". It is also her home family crest, which was in the spirit of the weather to convert the grandeur of the thunder dragon as Takara-gu. Amplifies the vibration and sound, is referred to as the wind and rain in its resonance. Feature dignity and charisma dwells to the voice of the owner of the attack of other this treasure tool, healing wave, across a wide range of variety such as to amplify malice, the voice volume to nine times the 9 break your heart just listen. Is Advances from some reason after the Berserker, also skills and treasure equipment has changed. That level although she was Kyo-ka of this state is the most base and E-, crazy from the majority have not received much also Kyo-ka benefit of unchanged look for reason remains of (she says the original and because not change because by that). Separately come from insanity and Kyo-ka has a "do not feel the pain of others, to have no longer read the ambient air," "mental super armor" capability. She was Ryu-ka by the "innocent of the monster" is the lung itself and alien world, and got the vital capacity of up to tremendous. Only emitted voice from this lungs, the strongest weapon dragon was taking advantage of the attributes with each, is her own "dragon breath (Dragon Breath)". Her Ryu-ka of appearance thing by the "innocent of monster," but, apart from the change in its appearance, is really the blood of the dragon is magic in the place that is not also noticed her own, I have a very strong pair of magical power. Takara-gu the "fresh blood Majo (Elizabeth Báthory)". She I summon the residence "prison Castle Cheite" the reigning continued life as a stage to complement the idle. The castle itself has been converted into a huge amplifier, it will enhance her dragon breath. While it is a veritable anomaly who do not feel any qualms in killing people, because it has also received legitimate aristocratic education, recognition of chastity is a tabula rasa, one side as a girl who yearn to love exists. In particular, many times at war from the beginning for Hakuno, mentally grown appearance by the escape from the imaginary space will have a favor to be the ideal figure for her. Although there are scenes that make the dishes I want to be liked, material is a ridiculous dish was mixed even stationery as well as food, appearance in three times and a half twist from tremendous whimsy (chair immediately after eating but usually only red spring back, and repeated a large amount of spit, etc.) ether mass from the mouth, "taste corresponding to sabotage the life-threatening in only Tero-i (just distaste of)" Hakuno by the eating is bad enough to occupy it said. However, I got the next day healthy because nutritional value is good. In addition, in the second half story temporarily contracts and Hakuno for mythology dress release of the Servant (life imprisonment is you are ambitious cooperation in helping was also taken into account that not mitigated). Gallery FateExtraCCCLancer.png|Fate/Extra Elizabeth_Báthory_Extella.png|Fate/Extella External links *TYPE-MOON Wiki Category:Fate Series Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Warriors Category:Demons Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Female Category:Monarchs Category:Revived Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Anti Hero Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Fictionalized